Pretend To Be Nice
by MairiNathaira
Summary: A songfic. 1x2. YAOI! D and H are having relationship problems...


Pretend To Be Nice

**Pretend To Be Nice**

**By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers doesn't belong to me period! Although I wished that Zel, Val, and Xel did! ^_^. Also the song "Pretend To Be Nice" is from _Josie and the Pussycats_ OST. That song doesn't belong to be also. Either way please do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore all the grammatical and spelling errors in this fic. _Italics_ are song lyrics. // ~~ // are Duo's thoughts. Profanity is huge here; so don't read if you can't stand those. Also **DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE YAOI OR YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC.** Again thank you and enjoy! ^^ Feedbacks are welcomed! No flaming though! Also please forgive me if the characters are OOC.

~*~*~*~

_Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes  
And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise  
Because your hair sticks up  
Your shoes are untied  
I hope that you got that shirt at half price_

Duo angrily slammed his bedroom door. He went to his twin size bed and fell on it with a loud noise, as the springs were crying out for mercy. He was mad, no let's make it pissed. Okay he's literally beyond pissed. Let's end it at that. Duo was at this moment, mad at his best friend, and lover.

"Damn him. Nothing pleases him at all! Everything I do, I just get either no expression or I get 'Baka' expression from him. The Perfect Soldier sure needs to work on his social skill." Duo grumbled grumpily to himself.

"What must I do to please him period??" Duo sighed. "Just several weeks ago, I went shopping to get some new clothes and decided to get something different. Not that I wanted to get rid of my priest outfit or anything, but just a little change."

Duo's mind started to wander around with his rant.

//All I got was a plain baggy jean, with a tee. I came back to Quatre's estate and I immediately went to him to ask for his opinion. What did I get? Did I get any "You look nice"? Hell no!! He fucking didn't even glance up from his computer! And when I just called his name once, all he did was tell me to be quiet.//

_And every word I say falls flat on the floor  
I try to tell a joke  
He's heard it before  
And I don't think that I can take it no more  
He's driving me right out my front door_

//Nothing seems to get him at all. I told him ever joke I know of on Earth! He didn't even flinched or laughed! The jokes were funny, lame, stupid, pathetic, or nasty. I always got his bored expression as if he heard it before. Nothing seems to break that cold demeanor of him. Do I deserve all this at all? Why can't he just open up or pretend to be interested or anything!! Damn him…//

_Why do you do what you do to me baby  
Shaking my confidence  
Driving me crazy  
You know if I could  
I'd do anything for you  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you_

//Am I pushing him too much? Or is he just being an asshole? Seems like every time I try to be nice to him, seems like he'd just be more and more far away. I want him to just open up. I want him to be happy. I wished that we were more like Trowa and Quatre. Those two are so perfect for each other…//

Duo sighed and decided to quit moping around. He got up from his poor bed and grabbed his favorite baseball cap and decided to go to the hangar underground and hang around with Deathscythe Hell for a while. Although the mech doesn't talk back, Duo at this moment found it to be a better company rather than Heero.

_Can't you just pretend to be nice  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Well everything in my life would be alright_

It was already late, when Duo climbed up from the stairs. He passed by Heero's room and saw that the door was opened with the familiar glare of light from the computer screen. He saw that Heero had fallen asleep in the computer chair. His lean back was leaned against the back of the chair. His legs were spread out comfortably, and his arms were crossed. He looked so peaceful.

Sadly Duo sighed quietly.

//Why can't he be peaceful around me?//

_And I try so hard just to figure him out  
But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch  
With his sunglasses on  
And his tongue hanging out_

The next morning came soon and all the pilots minus Heero was at the kitchen eating their breakfast. Duo was the last one to come in.

"Good morning you guys!" Duo winked at Trowa and Quatre. "Man man, we need better soundproof walls. Quatre think you should look into that?"

Wufei as usual had a nosebleed, and Quatre blushed. Trowa just gave Duo one of his silent glares.

Duo held out his hands. "Just kidding." He looked around the huge kitchen. "Where's Heero?"

"Oh he got called in a mission. It should take about a week or so," said Quatre cheerfully.

"I see…" Duo trailed off.

//He just always leaves like that without telling me. Why doesn't he just tell me? It's not like I'll interfere with his mission dammit!! I hate him when he just doesn't bother to tell me. Yet he tells the other. I really don't see the logic in all this!!//

_And then he disappears for a week at a time  
And then he shows up  
Just like everythings fine  
I don't get what goes on in his mind  
But I'm tired of hearing  
The same stupid lines_

A week later, as so Quatre told Duo, Heero was at the front door ringing the doorbell. Duo eagerly rushed to the door and opened it for him.

//Perhaps he lightened up a bit.//

"Oi Heero! How was the mission?"

"Hn…"

//Then again, maybe not.//

Duo was getting impatient. For the past months he had to deal with an emotionless Heero. Ever since the night they confessed their love to each other, he had been Hyde. The Jekyll part of him seem to have just disappeared overnight! Duo decided to have a little "chat" with him at this very moment.

"Heero…" Duo said soberly. "We need to talk NOW."

_Why do you do what you do to me baby  
Shaking my confidence  
Driving me crazy  
You know If I could I'd do anything for you  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you_

Heero looked up startled. Apparently Duo never spoke to him in a sober tone, so that caught his ears.

"What is it?" Heero asked monotone.

"What the FUCK is your problem??" Duo asked through his teeth, yet still smiled his irresistible smile.

Heero gave him his death glare ™. "Nothing is the problem."

"You act like an ass around me! Do you have something against me now? Tell me! Ever since that night, you have been like the most coldest person I have ever met!!" Duo tried to keep his voice down.

Heero didn't say anything.

Duo took a deep breath. "Why are just being mean?"

"Not part of my mission, so I choose not to answer."

Duo sweat dropped and nearly crashed to the floor. "Then that night where we confessed our love was just a goddamn mission??"

Heero again didn't say anything.

Duo sighed sadly. "Why don't we just go back to where things were?"

The Japanese man didn't move…

"This is obviously not working out. Maybe we weren't meant to be…" Duo turned his back to his lover and walked away.

//Damn…this hurts. It hurts like hell…//

Heero stared after him. With Duo out of sight he whispered into the dark room. "Gomen ne Duo…"

_Can't you just pretend to be nice  
Could you at least pretend to be nice  
If you could just pretend to be nice  
Well everything in my life would be alright_

AN: Okay. Obviously there is a sequel coming…I need at least 5 votes on whether or not I should continue or not. Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
